


Just admit that you miss him.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request*  "Ian and Mickey are in a relationship. Ian goes away for a couple of days. Mickey mopes around and refuses to admit he misses him. Everyone teases him. When Ian returns something cute happens."Basically Ian goes away on a business trip and Mickey misses him a lot but wont admit it.





	Just admit that you miss him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*

Fiona, Lip and Mickey were driving Ian to the airport for a work conference and Mickey had a sick feeling in his stomach.  
Ian nudged Mickey with his arm, “You alright? You haven’t said anything this entire drive.”  
“Carsick” was all Mickey replied and started looking out the window. He was trying his best not to get teary eyed but he was really going to miss Ian.   
Ian placed his hand on Mickeys hand and smiled, he knew what was going through Mickeys head and he understood why he would miss him so much. Ian and Mickey were finally on the same page together, they hadn’t broken up, they hadn’t cheated and they were happy but Mickey was always worried Ian would change his mind and disappear on him. 

When the four got inside the airport Fiona and Lip hugged Ian and wished him luck. “We will meet you at the car Mickey” Fiona said sweetly and smiled, she had grown fond of Mickey over time.   
Ian grabbed Mickey as quickly as humanly possible and held him tight, “Its only three days, we will be okay.”  
“ I know” Mickey mumbled through Ian’s jacket on his lips.   
“Sorry, too tight” Ian laughed and let go, he gave Mickey and quick kiss and headed up the escalator to security. 

Mickey walked back to the car and hopped in the back as if nothing had just happened. “Let’s go eat, I’m starving” he said with over enthusiasm.   
Fiona raised an eyebrow at Lip and smiled, and then they somehow ended up at a pancake shop. 

While they were waiting for their food Lip decided this was the perfect opportunity to bother Mickey about Ian leaving.   
Mickey was checking his phone for the third time since they got into the restaurant, ten minutes ago.  
“Miss him yet?” Lip asked smugly.   
Mickey cocked an eyebrow at Lip, “No, it’s only been thirty minutes; I think I’ll survive asshole.”   
Lip looked over at Fiona who was smiling because she knew Mickey was lying.  
When everyone got their food, Fiona smiled at Mickey and said “Do your pancakes taste good?”  
“ Yeah, yours?” Mickey asked with a mouthful of food.   
“ Yeah, they are really sweet” Fiona kind of giggled and Lip said “ I’m surprised you can even eat without Ian, I thought you would miss him so much you lost your appetite.”   
Fiona slapped Lip on the arm “would you leave him alone asshole.”

On the second day of Ian being gone, Mickey didn’t feel so bad. He knew he missed Ian but he just tried to do everything they would normally do together, alone. However, playing video games without Ian’s commentary was pretty boring so Mickey slept most of the day. When he finally came out of the room to use the bathroom he saw Debbie in the hallway, “hey what’s up” Mickey said as he went into the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom Debbie had a confused look on her face, “Were you in there all day? I didn’t even know you were here.”  
“ Yeah, I’ve been tired” Mickey said scratching the back of his head sleepily.   
“Is that Ian’s shirt?” Debbie said smirking at Mickey, “You must really miss him.”   
Mickey slammed the door and went back to bed. 

On the third day Mickey sat in the living room most of the day watching old movies with Carl and Liam. The house was sad without Ian and Mickey was starting to feel it. He kept zoning out and thinking while the kids talked to each other and watched television. Finally, his phone rang and Ian’s picture popped up on the screen, he practically jumped out of his skin. Mickey ran outside to the front porch and answered the call, “Hey babe” Ian said on the other line.   
“Hey, how’s the work conference?”   
“Boring as shit and Sue keeps getting shit faced and I have to be the babysitter. Speaking of babysitters, are you holding the fort down for me?”   
Mickey laughed at that comment, “Yes of course, I am making sure everyone stays alive. “  
“ Sorry I didn’t call yesterday, I was so tired after the conference that I crashed early” Ian sounded like he felt guilty especially not knowing what Mickeys reaction would be.   
“Hardly noticed” Mickey cleared his throat awkwardly knowing that was a lie.   
“Well, I’ll let you go, see you tomorrow. I love you”   
“I love you too Gallagher” and with that Mickey hung up and went inside.   
When Mickey opened the door he practically hit Carl on the head.  
“ What the fuck Carl” Mickey looked incredibly annoyed.   
“So you do miss him” Carl laughed as he ran away.  
“ NO I DON’T “Mickey shouted knowing that was a lie. 

On the fourth day Mickey spent most of the day pacing the house and trying to waste time. Ian’s flight home didn’t get to Chicago until 9:30 PM and he was going to be bored all day until then. He knew Ian was coming home today but he still felt the saddest. He was sitting on the table coloring with Liam when Fiona walked in and saw the look on Mickeys face. Fiona sat down next to Mickey and put her hand on his shoulder, he jumped at her touch.   
“Sorry” Fiona mumbled.  
“ No, you’re fine. I just haven’t been touched in days” Mickey smiled knowing Fiona would understand.   
“I know you don’t, but if you did miss him these past few days, that would be okay. I missed him too” Fiona said as she got up to go make coffee. 

It was only Fiona and Mickey this time but they headed to the airport to go get Ian.   
Mickey had never been nervous to see Ian before but this time his palms were sweating and he was bouncing his leg up and down. When Ian was visible he waved and Fiona smiled and Mickey quickly waved back.   
Ian gave Fiona a big hug and Mickey an even bigger one.   
Mickey carried Ian’s bags back to the car and held his hand the entire walk to it. 

When they walked into the house Lip yelled “Surprise” and there were balloons and beers everywhere.   
Ian laughed and gave everyone a hug; even Frank was there which was odd.  
Mickey looked really confused, nobody had even told him that there was going to be a “welcome home” party.   
He turned around to say something to Ian and he was nowhere to be found, that is, until Mickey looked down and saw Ian on one knee. 

Ian was holding a shiny silver band in his hand and looking up at Mickey with loving eyes.   
“Ian” Mickey said breathlessly.   
“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Ian said halfway crying.   
“Yeah” was all Mickey managed to say before bursting into tears.  
All the Gallagher’s cheered and clapped.   
Ian had stood up and starting kissing Mickey like his entire life depended on it. 

Lip shouted “NOW ADMIT YOU MISSED HIM.”  
Mickey, continuing to kiss Ian just lifted his hand up and flipped Lip off.


End file.
